be careful of what you drink
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: so i adopted this story from Fina2212. Down in the cellar one night Nina and Jerome drink Something that changes them. Adopted by SibunaStories7100!
1. Chapter 1

Jerome's POV

Okay so me and Nina went to the cellar for some reason I don't know. She is searching for something and I am looking at the thousandths of beakers that hold purple, green, gold, and any color you can imagine.

"Hey Nina I dare you to drink this!" I said and held up a pink color liquid.

"Jerome, stop playing around. I need to find Amber's little stupid earning!" Nina said.

"So you are afraid or a chicken?" I asked.

"Fine, but if I die it will be your fault." Nina said taking the beaker in my hand and putting it in hers and lifting it to her mouth.

"Okay, now drink this." Nina said holding a neon yellow one.

"No." I said.

"Chicken?" She asked my with her big green eyes.

"Fine." I said and did the same thing she did.

Nina's POV

Why are my pj's to small? I just got them. Wait nothing fits me. I have shorter hair, I am shorter and none of my cloths fit me. Uh oh I look like I am 13 again. I need to get to school to um get in eighth grade, again. I hope I can still be in this house. Will this wear off? I hope so, because how will I tell Victor about this? 'Victor, Jerome made me drink this strange substance and now I am 13.' Yeah it wont go well. I have to go before someone sees me.

Jerome's POV

Where is Nina. Wait why do I care? I am mean, no now I am nice. Nina ,she did this to me the thing I drank, poor Nina some thing must have happened to her too.

Nina's POV

I am now Nicole Martez a cousin of Nina Martin. I am in Anubis house and I am in eighth grade. I hope I can skip to be in the grade I am. Well if I get bored in the class they will allow me, I think.

Jerome's POV

"Where is Nina?" Fabian asked no one in general.

"I no I'll tell you later." I said, then went in french


	2. Chapter 2

I dot own nuthin

Mick's POV

It is very strange. Nina was here last night then she just left? I don't think so, she was having so much fun now and enjoyed everything in the house. So this would not have happened. But I know something happened.

Jerome nice? A prank, yeah. Jerome is mean, heartless, selfish, bossy, greedy, the list could go on, but nice, caring, sensitive, are not in that list of Jerome Clarke. I am sorry but this is just very weird.

Mara's POV

"Nina gone missing?" I asked Amber.

"Yeah! She could have gone to America." Amber freaked out.

"Maybe she just went on a walk and forget the time. Lets go back to the house, I think she will be there." I said.

"Okay." Patricia said and the other girls agreed.

When we got to Amer's and Nina's room we saw a small, mini, version of Nina.

"Who are you?" We asked at the same time.

"Nicole Martez, but I know who Nina Martin is." The girl said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am her. Jerome made me drink this weird color stuff in the cellar and turned me into a 13 year old girl. Don't tell Victor or anyone, got it?" Nina asked us.

"So we have to call you Nicole?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, sorry but I told Mr. Sweet I am a cousin of Nina Martin." Nina or Nicole said to us, pulling on her now altered blazer.

"Okay ,well see ya." Patricia said doing a small wave, all the other girls followed us and Nicole waved back.

Fabian's POV

"So you do not know where Nina is?" I asked the girls when they got back.

"No." Mara said before Amber could ruin it.

"Wait yes we do. She turned into a 13 year old. Duh." Amber said.

"Wait?" I asked.

"Oh sorry." The girls said walking fast. I need info fast but how?

So I only know that Nina is now 13 and doesn't want anyone to know. Why? Well I can understand the teachers and Victor but why me?


	3. Chapter 3

Remember that I adopted this story so it may be a couple day between updates because I have to look the story up and copy and paste. Any outfits look them up on Fina2212's page.

Nicole's POV

So now I start my first class in eighth grade, P.E we are running a mile. I am not really a sporty girl. In my old class we would just do something like play colony ball(A/N if you haven't played it it is like dodge ball with only one ball. Really boring unless you can keep in the game.) Or something like that.

But we have to run a mile! One mile straight! No slaking! Well we can jog for the start but pick up our past but no walking or anything!

"Okay, class we have a new girl, Nicole Martez." Ms. Robinson said. I only came in that period so that is why I am new to the class, I missed the first two classes.

"Alright get running!" She said then she left us to run. I hate it!

"Forty minutes of pure torcher!" I said in the halls after I got done changing. My hands were on my knees and I was out of breath.

"So not used to running a mile?" A boy that looked sorta looked like Fabian asked me.

"Yeah, Nicole Martez from America I am also Nina Martin's cousin." I said sticking out my left hand.

"Brain McAlenn, from here. I'm Mick Campbell's cousin." He said shaking my hand.

"So are you like him? Sporty, eats a ton?" I asked making a joke.

"No ,not at all I am smart and don't eat to much." He said laughing.

"Well I have to ask a question, see ya." I said walking to 's office door.

I knocked then said "Enter." He is sitting in his chair eyes glued to his work.

" can I go into the sophomore class?" I asked him.

"Only for one day, to see how you can do then yes, you may." said. They have drama so I am with .

" can this eighth grader sit in with this class." asked Mr. Winkler and just nodded.

"But she is an eighth grader." Alfie complained.

"And smarter then you." I snapped back.

"Hey you are American, do you know Nina Martin?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is my cousin, I came here because of her Gran was ill and if she left her scholarship would be no more and me and Nina are really close." I said looking at Amber, Mara, and Patricia who had a scared look on their face then I looked at Fabian who look hurt.

"Okay, sit down next to Fabian. We are talking about doing another play, any ideas?" He asked me.

"Um, I've always loved Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, or Beauty and the Beast." I said taking my seat.

"Any other ideas?" He asked while writing my ideas on the bored.

"What about a modern Romeo and Juliet?" Fabian said.

"Okay now we will vote." Mr. Winkler said.

Okay, so class is over we will vote tomorrow." He said and we left.

I was walking with Fabian to my locker when we stopped me.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" He asked.

"I was going to tell you. I didn't want the girls to tell you cause what if someone heard it? I would be in deep trouble for both drinking it and for going into the cellar and also that is the reason Jerome is nicer I think." I said, then Fabian understood.

"I like your idea for the play." I told him school is over so now I have to tell Alfie and Mick the news that I am a 13 year old girl.

"Hey, you are in our house?" Alfie asked me when I got to the house.

"Alfie and Mick sit down." I said to them. They did whatr there were told.

"I am really Nina, Jerome dared me to drink this potion and turned me to 13. Jerome's made him nicer and that is why you guys need to call me Nicole Martez, Nina Martin's cousin okay?" I asked them, they just nodded.

Joy's POV

"Hey, Joy guess what I heard!" My best friend Emilee said. She has straight brown hair that is shoulder length, really short, pale skin, and brown eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Fabian is dating another American only she is 13." She said. What he is dating someone 3 years younger then him (A/N I am making Nicole 13 going on 14)

Oh she is going to regret even coming here.

So like my Joy bit or no? Also what should the play be? I want at least 5-10 reviews!I used furgil12 as my OC in my story. So just tell me if you love or hate my story what you want the play to be:

1) Sleepy beauty

2) Snow White

3) Beauty and the Beast

4) Modern Romeo and Juliet

5) if you have any ideas for the play then tell me and then I can make it into the story if more then one person has that idea, because I can't have like 20 plays plus the ones I already have so tell me if you have a great play that could work and I will be happy to keep it mind.

Also do you guys like my Joy thing? If not I can always remove it if you want it out of here:

Want or No thank you. Would be nice in the reviews and please no foul words. I got a review from another story and just please no foul talk in the reviews if you have something to say please say it in a nice way.


	4. Chapter 4

Any of the Author notes that I didn't delete came from Fina2212 so sorry if I forgot to delete them I'm going to smash her parts until I get 2000 words because well fina2212's chappies were real short.

Nina's POV

I came down in the only thing in my closet that fits. A old gray converse off the shoulder tee that has the logo in the right shoulder. A ripped up jean short skirt, some really high white plaid converse shoes ,green nail polish so people will believe that I am 13. And a bracelet.

"Wow. Nicole is that Nina's?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't fit her anymore. She said if I like it I can have it." I said.

"Oh, okay." Trudy said and then left me.

"Nicole, nice outfit?" Alfie asked. Everyone os in the living room.

"It it is the thing that fits me." I said sitting down next to Fabian.

"Wow, so now what are you going to do?" Amber asked me.

"If you want I will go shopping with you, but I pick out my cloths." I said to her.

"Yay! Anyone else want to come?" Amber asked.

"I'll go." Mara said, Mick nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Patricia said.

"Okay." The boys said. They just want to go because of their girl and Jerome is nicer now.

"Okay, we leave in one hour." Amber said then left to go get changed most likely.

Amber's POV

Okay, so Nicole needs more cloths! If she would ask Trudy to halter them then she would know something is up. Poor Nicole. I bet we will find some cute things in town! I am done changing so I went down stairs.

"Okay, Amber, you, Nicole and Alfie in one taxi. Me, Mick and Mara in the other and Patricia and Jerome in the last one?" Fabian asked. Everyone seemed pleased.

"Okay, lets go!" I said and we left.

Nicole's first outfit is a musical note cropped tee, a back cami underneath,short shorts, silver gladiator sandals, a gold charm bracelet with an 8-ball charm on it.

"So?" Nicole said turning around.

"That looks great." Jerome said. We all know he turned nicer so we left it go.

"I love it!" I said clapping my hands.

"You look amazing!" Fabian said.

"I like it." Mara and Patricia both said at the same time.

"They are right." Alfie and Mick said pointing to the rest of the house.

Her second outfit was a black one shoulder back dress with dark brown almost a chocolate sandals ,the same gold charm bracelet only this time there was a mini butterfly charm on it.

"Bad huh?" She asked when all of us did not say a word,

"No, just who are? What have you done to Nina Martin? Are you Amber's twin?" Alfie asked.

"Nicole, I taught you well." Amber said.

"Agreed." Mick, Fabian, Mara and Patricia said at the same time.

"Wow." Jerome said.

Nicole's third outfit was black sundress mocha sandals and a charms that are a glass of ice tea and a camera.

"Perfect!" All of us said at the same time.

I got all three outfits and was a good shopping trip.

Amber's POV

"Guys, Ms. Robinson told me to tell you tomorrow for P.E we have that all day swimming thing." I said when I got home from school.

"Yay, no more miles!" Nicole said looking up from her french homework.

"What?" We all asked.

"In 8th grade you need to run a mile for P.E it is pure torcher." She said.

"I bet." I said.

"Lazy." Mick said to Nicole.

"Hey, I am not sporty like you are." She said.

"Really?" Mick asked looking shocked.

"Oh I also met your cousin. He is-" I couldn't finish my sentence because of Fabian. "Really like me and Fabian." I said.

"Nice save." Mick said laughing.

"It is true." I said.

"What so Mick's cousin is not a meathead, does sorts and eats a lot?" Jerome asked.

"No, he looks a little like Fabian, he is smart and tries not to eat a lot." I said.

"How did you meet him?" Fabian asked.

"Oh he is in eighth grade." I said. "But I love you." I said kissing his cheek.

"Okay, Mara, Patricia, and Nicole help me pick out your swimsuits and mine!" Amber said pulling us to our room.

Nicole's POV

For Patricia Amber got her a bikini. A black tie around the neck top, and black bottoms to match. She even got her a pair of short shorts for a cover up type thing.

"Wow Amber, I love it!" Patricia said.

"I knew you would, now time for Mara.

For Mara, Amber picked out a Navy blue and green bikini top with matching pants and a white skirt for a cover up thing.

For me I got a youthful bright blue bikini top and matching bottoms and neon green gym short shorts for a cover up thing.

For Amber she got a yellow, dark blue, and gray polka dots bikini and pink gym short shorts a bit longer then mine.

Mara's POV

"Okay, class a day of swimming. I want at least 7 lap's right now." said.

"But-" Amber said.

"No buts now swim!" She said and our swimming day started.

Joy's POV

"Our play will be Cinderella." Mr. Winkler. "I have sign up sheets here, three different ones. Number one is for cast. Number two is for stage crew. Number three is costumes, hair and make up. You can only sign up for one thing. Okay? Okay. Auditions will be tonight at eight o'clock and I talked to every house master because this could take a while." Mr. Winkler said and I already know what I want to do. I'll give you a hint. It could be used as revenge, I just hope my victim will play along.

Nicole's POV

Amber already has like five dresses picked out! I am trying out for the role of Cinderella. We have to come in a costume and Amber picked something out for me. A dress ,the top it like a gray tank top and it was a white skirt it looks like 2 pieces but it is one. A butterfly pendent, braided bangle set and ballet flats. My costume is suppose to be when the ugly step sisters rip away my dress, pearls and everything else.(A/N Outfit on my profile!)

"Nicole you look perfect!" Amber said stepping back to admire her work.

"Thanks, I need to get there." I said and then running down the stairs but I lost my shoe. Fabian was there to pick it up.

"Really like Cinderella huh?" He asked me while giving me my shoe.

"Ha-ha very funny Fabian." I said half-way out the door on one leg trying to put on my shoe.

Joy's POV

She is just 13, young, a teenager. Oh I have the perfect plan it involves Me, her, Brain, and Fabian. This is going to be fun.

"Hey, Brain." I said, I called him.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh, someone who wants something. Do my a favor you like Nicole, right? Well ask her out." I said looking at my nails.

"Okay, you really thinks she likes me?" He asked his voice full of excitement.

"Yeah." I said then hung up. Nicole you better not ruin this for moi.

Amber's POV

Okay, so I have three good dresses for Cinderella. I hope Nicole gets the lead, but then Trudy would need to halter the dresses.

"Amber, get down here now." Alfie yelled.

"What is it?" I asked like a five year old.

"Get down here now." Mick said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just down here now." Fabian said, I went down stairs.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You and Me are going down stairs we need to see if there is something to get me and Nicole back to normal." Jerome said.

We went down stairs only to find the cellar empty. Not a single bottle there.

"Looks like you are stuck." I said. Fabian's POV

"Okay, so our school play leads will be Nicole Martez for Cinderella and Fabian Rutter for Prince Charming. Patricia Williamson and Eve Wedegis will play the Ugly Step Sisters. Mara will play the Stepmother. Aflie will play the king. Jerome will be Fabian's understudy. Mick will be on stage crew so will Amelia be on stage crew too. Amber and Joy will be stage make-up ,hair, and costumes. Now Amber and Joy when can you start doing to fittings?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Um, right after school want to?" They asked Nicole, she nodded. I bet she is going to have a fun night tonight.

Nicole's POV

"Why can't Trudy do this? She would hurt me less!" I said everyone is in the living room watching Amber and Joy fix all the costumes so they fit me right.

"Because no stand still." Amber said.

"Trudy! Help me!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Trudy asked while walking in. "Amber, Joy let me do this. Go and get the rest of it." Trudy said. I mouthed a 'Thank You' in the air earning a laugh from everyone else.

"Okay this needs to be tighten and then this loosened and this more shorter." Trudy began to say to her self.

I have on a denim work dress. (A/N Cloths will be shown night of the play.)

"Okay ,now turn." Trudy said. I did as told.

"Great next." Trudy said rushing me into the bathroom to change into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Okay ,the sleeves will need work, the hem of the jeans and everything else we will see." Trudy said to her self.

"Having fun?" Alfie asked me.

"Yes, this has been my dream." I say folding my hands putting them on my chest and batting my eyelashes.

"Nicole, if you aren't going to act serous then you can leave." Amber said pointing to the door.

"Thanks." I said and tried to walk out.

"Not so fast we have dresses to try on." Joy said grabbing my on the collar. Oh Joy!

"twenty-seven dresses." I said when I was done.

~Next day~

Brain's POV

"Hey, Nicole! Would you want to watch a film tonight at my house?" I asked her.

Nicole's POV

"Um, sure what time?" I asked. I might be crazy but I want to be friends and plus I am 13 and I don't think a lot of people would like me dating a 15 year old!

Looks like tonight Amber will be picking out my outfit.

"Amber does this look good?" I asked her in the living room while twirling.

"So cute!" Amber said. I have on a British flag sequin tank top on and jeans with black high top converse and a gold ring and a purple friendship ring.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked arms crossed.

"I am going to meet a friend okay? And remember I am 13." I said mimicking him.

"Who is this friend?" Fabian asked.

"Have to go. I don't want to be late." I said ans walked out the door.

"House of Cobra." I said to myself and walked up the steps and rang the door bell.

"Nicole, come in." Brian said stepping aside to let me in.

It is very different from Anubis, for one it is gold, silver, and white. And it's like if you flip Anubis you have Cobra.

"I like your outfit." Brain said.

"Thanks some of this is Nina's but it doesn't fit her so I borrowed it." I said blushing and giving a little shrug.

"Well it looks cute." Brain said tapping my nose and I did a little giggle.

We talked about random things, watched a movie, Percy Jackson and the lighting thief but we talked about the things they left out and more random stuff.

It was a good night.

Nicole's POV

When I got home last night I found everyone waiting for me.

"Hello." I said waving.

"Where were you?" Fabian asked mad, arms crossed and no expression.

"I told you with a friend." I said.

"Yeah? With Mick's cousin?" Fabian yelled at me.

"So? It was as friends!" I yelled back.

"Really? I don't believe you!" Fabian yelled.

"Fine! If you can't trust me we are over! Fabian Rutter I hate you and never speak to me again!" I yelled at him and ran straight out the door.

Fabian's POV

"Dude, so you don't trust Nicole or my cousin? Now since you broke up with you my cousin could start dating her. He told me he loves her and would do anything for her." Mick said.

"Like I care." I said, faking. I messed up.

"You are lying." Amber said.

"Caught me. Nicole pretty made her feelings clear." I said then went into my room.

Nicole's POV

I went to the clearing in the woods. Why is my life so confusing! I had to be the chosen one, had to turn into a 13 year old, break up with Fabian. What else?

"Hey." I heard a voice. It was Jerome.

'What? Amber sent you so I can go back. Well if it is then leave I am not going back not now not ever." I said bringing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

"No, I wanted to see if you are alright. You seemed upset." Jerome said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's just I hate my life. I'm the chosen one. Now I am a 13 year old and single. I just want it to stop." I said, tears coming down my face.

"Well, if it helps, Fabian still loves you he is just mad that you saw another boy that it." Jerome said and left. I stayed. I need to clear my head.

I spent last night here and didn't even leave in the morning.

"Nicole there you are." Trudy said with seven figures behind her.

"What?" I asked looking forward.

"Come on you need to freshen up and go to school." Trudy said while Jerome and Mick stood me up.

"Who told you where I was? Jerome?" I asked him arms crossed.

"No, we went looking for you. One thing you will never change people who care about you." Jerome said.

"Yeah, all of us were worried. Why did you leave?" Mara asked.

"Just everything." I said and went the other way.

Fabian's POV

"I'll go find her, this is my fault." I said running after her.

"Nicole! Nicole!" I yelled.

"Go away. You'll never understand. I want a normal life." Nicole said tears threatening to come out.

"You are to good for normal. I'm sorry. I love you." I said hugging her and kissing her head.

"Fabian, but why does everything happen to me?" Nicole asked me.

"Be a straight A student, have a wonderful boyfriend, amazing friends and people who care about you and worry about you? I don't know maybe because you are a beautiful, perfect, wonderful girl." I said to her she just laughed at me.

"Thank you and sorry I ran off." She said.

"Sorry, I do trust you." I said and we went back to the group.

"Nicole! Don't ever scare me again!" Amber said hugging her.

"Yeah." Everyone said and we started back only to find...

**Okay so that's almost 3000 words so well bye. Oh and I forgot in the beginning me don't own anything. Next update by in a couple days.**


	5. Chapter 5

Any of the Author notes that I didn't delete came from Fina2212 so sorry if I forgot to delete them .

Nicole's POV

Only to find something on my bed. Of course Fabian is here with me. His arm around me tightened.

"Will you stop? I love you." I said kissing his nose.

"Who is it from?" Fabian asked.

"Who do you think? Rufus." I answered laughing.

'That would be creepy. Rufus having a crush on you." Fabian said.

"Yes we are madly in love." I said laughing even more then going to change.

"Really?" He asked me when I came out in my uniform.

"Yes, me and him are getting married this summer will you be the best man?" I asked still laughing.

"I though so." He said rolling his eyes.

"I thought it was funny." I said as he put his arm back around me and going downstairs.

"But who was it from?" Fabian asked wanting a realistic answer this time.

"No one you should be concerned about." I said then going into drama for more costumes to try on and run lines. We have drama all day so it will be fun.

~Play scene~

"Can I go to the ball?" I asked as Cinderella. We also changed up some of the lines. And the names.

"As soon as pigs fly." Patricia said laughing with Eve and Mara.

"But I really want to. I promise to make my own dress." I begged on my knees.

"Okay but you need to clean the barn, my bedrooms, my twin girls bedrooms, all the bathrooms, the hallways, wash our dresses, polish the silver wear and our shoes, and clean every inch of this house." Mara said with coldness in her voice but it was an act.

"I already have most of them done." I said getting up.

"Do them again and we have to inspect it." Eve said with no heart at all.

"Yes Hope, mother and Faith." I said bowing down to them.

"Dismissed." Mara said waving her hand.

~End of scene~

"That was really good." Mr. Winkler said.

"But it can have some improvement." All four of us said at the same time.

"Of course we are still making up the script. Now Fabian and Nina we need some pictures for the posters can you go and get changed and do this for me?" Mr. Winkler asked us with his hands folded.

We both nodded. After our little photo shoot we had lunch and more practice.

"So you did great today." Fabian said to me when we were walking home.

"Yeah, I guess so did you." I said to him.

"Yeah right." He said.

"Hey it is true." I said and kissed him.

"I need to change Amber need to experiment with my hair and make-up for the play. It should take all night or five days." I said going upstairs. It is true it can go on for a week, you never know with Amber.

"Nicole sit down. Should we do a bun first? Okay." Amber said not even waiting for me to answer she started to twist my hair. It is going to be a long night.

Joy's POV

Dang my plan did not work. Well my other plan should. The play is in two weeks. That is plenty of time for me to get my plan into action. I need to go into town and get what I need. Make-up, hair stuff and rope. Why rope? Well you will wait and see.

Nicole's POV

"It's Saturday, Saturday, Saturday! No school!" Me and Amber sang going down to breakfast. I am wearing my pj's that are old.

"No Rebecca Black please." Jerome said when we got in the room so me and Amber sang more.

"Please I will pay you." Jerome said holding out his wallet.

"Twenty pounds." Me and Amber said holding out our hands awaiting the money.

"So why so happy?" Fabian asked me.

"It is Saturday who isn't happy about that?" I asked.

"Good point." Everyone said.

"So why were you singing Rebecca Black?" Jerome asked me and Amber.

"Why weren't you singing Rebecca Black?" I asked.

"Because, I don't know." Jerome said eating his strawberries.

"Okay, so Nicole we have more fittings." Amber said to me.

"Too tired." I said leaning on Fabian.

"Come on." Amber said pulling my by my collar.

Today will be a long day.

Nicole's POV

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" I said to Amber in the living room trying to fight her off.

"No, there is still work to be done." Amber said trying to put me in the chair. "How did you become so strong?" Amber also asked.

"So sad, a 13 year old girl is stronger then Amber." Alfie said.

"And you, Fabian, maybe everyone but Mick and Patricia." I said to him.

"No you are not." Jerome said.

"Arm wrestle?" I asked and Alfie sat down.

"Okay on three, one...two...three." Jerome said.

'Down ,next." I said, Alfie was easy.

"I will." Fabian said taking the seat.

"One three one...two...three." Jerome said.

"You are strong." Fabian said rubbing his wrists.

"Thank you. Next?" I asked. It went Mara, Jerome, Amber, Patricia and Mick.

I beat Mara, Jerome, Amber, and Patricia.

"Nicole! I'm all sweaty!" Amber complained.

"And your point is?" I asked making gestures with my hands. Amber just stomped her feet.

"So, people Nicole you need to get dressed and we need to fix more costumes." Joy said while entering.

"Nicole is strong." Amber said and walked past Joy and into our room so she could go and get the dress.

"Did I miss something?" Joy asked pointing to Amber.

"Nope." We all said.

Joy's POV

I got what I needed now I have to wait, one week six days. I have picked out seven ugly dresses with shoes and jewelry ,what one should I pick? (A/N dresses on my profile you can tell me which one you want Nicole to be in.)

And I see Brain and Nicole might have had a little fun. Should I show Fabian? They were laughing but I can be just as bad as Mara. Maybe even worse. No one keeps secrets from me. Also how should I do her hair? And her make-up? This will be a night to remember or in her case ,regret

Nicole's POV

"Hey ,Joy!" I said running up to her locker.

"Hey Nicole, we have more fittings tonight." Joy said opening her locker.

"What are these? Ugly dresses for Nicole?" I read.

"Nothing for your concern." Joy said trying to take them back.'

"You are trying to make me ugly?" I asked but then Joy and me started a cat fight.

Fabian's POV

"Fight ,fight, fight." Me and the house minus Nicole heard.

"I wonder who it is this time." Jerome said walking ahead.

"Guys you should see this." Jerome called.

"Nicole and Joy." Mara said looking at them.

"We need to break it up." I said.

"Okay, me and Fabian will get Nicole. Jerome and Alfie get Joy before the murder each other." Mick said, going towards Nicole.

Me and Mick picked up a very thrashing Nicole. Jerome and Alfie picked up a more thrashing Joy.

"Let me go! She only wants to make me look stupid the night of the play." Nicole said thrashing more.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" Joy yelled from the other direction.

"Where can we put her down so she won't kill Joy and Joy wont kill Nicole?" I asked Mick.

"Guys put Joy in the French room! We are putting Nicole somewhere safe." Mick yelled to Jerome and Alfie who got the message.

Jerome's POV

"Joy, don't kill us." Alfie yelled trying to avoid her finger nails.

"Well put me down and allow me to kill Nicole." Joy said fixing her hair and uniform.

"Yeah, right. Well then what happened?" I asked.

"Nicole came up to me and started a fight." Joy said.

"Stay here." I said and locked the door behind me and went to to find Nicole.

Mick's POV

"Okay ,what happened?" Fabian asked.

"I was going to talk to Joy, I found these pictures of ugly dresses so I want to know why she had them and had like a sign 'Ugly dresses for Nicole' but she started a fight." Nicole said then Jerome and Alfie came in.

"Two different stories." Alfie said.

"Do we trust Nicole or Joy?" Fabian asked.

"Um, Joy?" Alfie asked.

"Or Nicole?" Jerome asked.

"Who is more trust worthy?" Fabian asked.

"You don't even trust your own girlfriend? Fine trust her like I care." Nicole said tears coming down her face.

Brain's POV

I was going to class when I found Nicole on the ground crying, we had gym class outside so she was outside crying.

"Nicole whats wrong?" I asked her sitting by her.

"You wouldn't care, understand, or even get it." She said getting up and going inside.

Nicole's POV

I just need a break from the world, like a pet or homework. I stormed into the house.

"No slamming the door!" Victor boomed from his office.

"Sorry." I said going up the steps and disappearing into the door that you go into to get to the girl's corridor.

Amber's POV

"That is for making Nicole cry." I said smacking Fabain.

"That is for not trusting her." Mara said smacking Jerome.

"That is for not chasing after her." Patricia said smacking Alfie.

"And this is for not doing all three." All three of us girls said smacking each boy.

"Ow." All four boys said rubbing their forearms.

"Hey, is um Nicole okay?" A boy asked Mick. He looked like Fabian.

"We don't know. We don't know where she went. Do you know?" Mick asked the boy.

"Um, she told me not to tell." The boy said.

"Guys this is Brain. And tell us." Mick said to us.

"She just wanted to be alone. She went to Anubis house but I don't know if she is just there and why is that guy staring at me?" The boy asked gesturing to Fabian.

"Oh he is mad because you basically stole Nicole away from him." I said.

"What?" Brain asked confused.

"Nothing just jealous, I'll update you if we find her." Mick said walking away and us following him.

"Amber." Fabian said.

"What?" Amber asked innocently.

"He doesn't know Nicole is Nina." Mara said.

"Sorry." Amber said.

"It's okay lets just find her." Jerome said and we are off.

Nicole's POV

I just need a break from the world, like a pet or homework. I stormed into the house.

"No slamming the door!" Victor boomed from his office.

"Sorry." I said going up the steps and disappearing into the door that you go into to get to the girl's corridor.

Amber's POV

"That is for making Nicole cry." I said smacking Fabain.

"That is for not trusting her." Mara said smacking Jerome.

"That is for not chasing after her." Patricia said smacking Alfie.

"And this is for not doing all three." All three of us girls said smacking each boy.

"Ow." All four boys said rubbing their forearms.

"Hey, is um Nicole okay?" A boy asked Mick. He looked like Fabian.

"We don't know. We don't know where she went. Do you know?" Mick asked the boy.

"Um, she told me not to tell." The boy said.

"Guys this is Brain. And tell us." Mick said to us.

"She just wanted to be alone. She went to Anubis house but I don't know if she is just there and why is that guy staring at me?" The boy asked gesturing to Fabian.

"Oh he is mad because you basically stole Nicole away from him." I said.

"What?" Brain asked confused.

"Nothing just jealous, I'll update you if we find her." Mick said walking away and us following him.

"Amber." Fabian said.

"What?" Amber asked innocently.

"He doesn't know Nicole is Nina." Mara said.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay lets just find her." Jerome said and we are off.

"We can't she locked it." I said trying to turn it.

"Amber ,you are turning it the wrong way." Fabian said.

"Right, I knew that.' I said opening the door and the rest of us rolling our eyes.

But she was not there. Where could she be?

"Now what? Any ideas?" I asked.

"Clearing in the woods?" Jerome asked.

"Attic?" Fabian asked.

"Cellar?" Patricia asked.

"Right, so Jerome and me will go to the clearing. Fabian and Mara will go to the attic and Patricia and Amber will go to the cellar." Mick said.

"Okay, if we find her text us." Fabian said and we went our different ways.

Nicole's POV

I was in the attic listening to funny songs to cheer me up. Like Paris Hilton's closet by Ke$ha. It was so funny. Fabian and Mara came in seeing me laughing.

_**Okay so the story comes to a grand total of 2162 words. Wow that's possibley the most I have ever posted on this website. Bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

Any of the Author notes that I didn't delete came from Fina2212 so sorry if I forgot to delete them. And no bad reviews if you have a problem with this story message me, the first few chapters will be from Fina2212's mind so don't give me bad reviews because I didn't write them and when I looked at her reviews they were good so I hope get the same kind when I start the writing.

Nicole's POV

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" I said to Amber in the living room trying to fight her off.

"No, there is still work to be done." Amber said trying to put me in the chair. "How did you become so strong?" Amber also asked.

"So sad, a 13 year old girl is stronger then Amber." Alfie said.

"And you, Fabian, maybe everyone but Mick and Patricia." I said to him.

"No you are not." Jerome said.

"Arm wrestle?" I asked and Alfie sat down.

"Okay on three, one...two...three." Jerome said.

'Down, next." I said, Alfie was easy.

"I will." Fabian said taking the seat.

"One three one...two...three." Jerome said.

"You are strong." Fabian said rubbing his wrists.

"Thank you. Next?" I asked. It went Mara, Jerome, Amber, Patricia and Mick.

I beat Mara, Jerome, Amber, and Patricia.

"Nicole! I'm all sweaty!" Amber complained.

"And your point is?" I asked making gestures with my hands. Amber just stomped her feet.

"So, people Nicole you need to get dressed and we need to fix more costumes." Joy said while entering.

"Nicole is strong." Amber said and walked past Joy and into our room so she could go and get the dress.

"Did I miss something?" Joy asked pointing to Amber.

"Nope." We all said.

Joy's POV

I got what I needed now I have to wait, one week six days. I have picked out seven ugly dresses with shoes and jewelry, what one should I pick? (A/N dresses on my profile you can tell me which one you want Nicole to be in.)

And I see Brain and Nicole might have had a little fun. Should I show Fabian? They were laughing but I can be just as bad as Mara. Maybe even worse. No one keeps secrets from me. Also how should I do her hair, and her make-up? This will be a night to remember or in her case, regret.

Nicole's POV

"Hey, Joy!" I said running up to her locker.

"Hey Nicole, we have more fittings tonight." Joy said opening her locker.

"What are these? Ugly dresses for Nicole?" I read.

"Nothing for your concern." Joy said trying to take them back.'

"You are trying to make me ugly?" I asked but then Joy and I started a cat fight.

Fabian's POV

"Fight, fight, fight." I and the house minus Nicole heard.

"I wonder who it is this time." Jerome said walking ahead.

"Guys you should see this." Jerome called.

"Nicole and Joy." Mara said looking at them.

"We need to break it up." I said.

"Okay, me and Fabian will get Nicole. Jerome and Alfie get Joy before the murder each other." Mick said, going towards Nicole.

Me and Mick picked up a very thrashing Nicole. Jerome and Alfie picked up a more thrashing Joy.

"Let me go! She only wants to make me look stupid the night of the play." Nicole said thrashing more.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" Joy yelled from the other direction.

"Where can we put her down so she won't kill Joy and Joy won't kill Nicole?" I asked Mick.

"Guys put Joy in the French room! We are putting Nicole somewhere safe." Mick yelled to Jerome and Alfie who got the message.

Jerome's POV

"Joy, don't kill us." Alfie yelled trying to avoid her finger nails.

"Well put me down and allow me to kill Nicole." Joy said fixing her hair and uniform.

"Yeah, right. Well then what happened?" I asked.

"Nicole came up to me and started a fight." Joy said.

"Stay here." I said and locked the door behind me and went to find Nicole.

Mick's POV

"Okay, what happened?" Fabian asked.

"I was going to talk to Joy, I found these pictures of ugly dresses so I want to know why she had them and had like a sign 'Ugly dresses for Nicole' but she started a fight." Nicole said then Jerome and Alfie came in.

"Two different stories." Alfie said.

"Do we trust Nicole or Joy?" Fabian asked.

"Um, Joy?" Alfie asked.

"Or Nicole?" Jerome asked.

"Who is more trust worthy?" Fabian asked.

"You don't even trust your own girlfriend? Fine, trust her like I care." Nicole said tears coming down her face.

Brain's POV

I was going to class when I found Nicole on the ground crying, we had gym class outside so she was outside crying.

"Nicole what's wrong?" I asked her sitting by her.

"You wouldn't care, understand, or even get it." She said getting up and going inside.

Nicole's POV

I just need a break from the world, like a pet or homework. I stormed into the house.

"No slamming the door!" Victor boomed from his office.

"Sorry." I said going up the steps and disappearing into the door that you go into to get to the girl's corridor.

Amber's POV

"That is for making Nicole cry." I said smacking Fabian.

"That is for not trusting her." Mara said smacking Jerome.

"That is for not chasing after her." Patricia said smacking Alfie.

"And this is for not doing all three." All three of us girls said smacking each boy.

"Ow." All four boys said rubbing their forearms.

"Hey, is um Nicole okay?" A boy asked Mick. He looked like Fabian.

"We don't know. We don't know where she went. Do you know?" Mick asked the boy.

"Um, she told me not to tell." The boy said.

"Guys this is Brain. And tell us." Mick said to us.

"She just wanted to be alone. She went to Anubis house but I don't know if she is just there and why is that guy staring at me?" The boy asked gesturing to Fabian.

"Oh he is mad because you basically stole Nicole away from him." I said.

"What?" Brain asked confused.

"Nothing just jealous, I'll update you if we find her." Mick said walking away and us following him.

"Amber." Fabian said.

"What?" Amber asked innocently.

"He doesn't know Nicole is Nina." Mara said.

"Sorry." Amber said.

"It's does okay let's just find her." Jerome said and we are off.

Nicole's POV

I just need a break from the world, like a pet or homework. I stormed into the house.

"No slamming the door!" Victor boomed from his office.

"Sorry." I said going up the steps and disappearing into the door that you go into to get to the girl's corridor.

Amber's POV

"That is for making Nicole cry." I said smacking Fabian.

"That is for not trusting her." Mara said smacking Jerome.

"That is for not chasing after her." Patricia said smacking Alfie.

"And this is for not doing all three." All three of us girls said smacking each boy.

"Ow." All four boys said rubbing their forearms.

"Hey, is um Nicole okay?" A boy asked Mick. He looked like Fabian.

"We don't know. We don't know where she went. Do you know?" Mick asked the boy.

"Um, she told me not to tell." The boy said.

"Guys this is Brain. And tell us." Mick said to us.

"She just wanted to be alone. She went to Anubis house but I don't know if she is just there and why is that guy staring at me?" The boy asked gesturing to Fabian.

"Oh he is mad because you basically stole Nicole away from him." I said.

"What?" Brain asked confused.

"Nothing just jealous, I'll update you if we find her." Mick said walking away and us following him.

"Amber." Fabian said.

"What?" Amber asked innocently.

"He doesn't know Nicole is Nina." Mara said.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay let's just find her." Jerome said and we are off.

"We can't she locked it." I said trying to turn it.

"Amber, you are turning it the wrong way." Fabian said.

"Right, I knew that.' I said opening the door and the rest of us rolling our eyes.

But she was not there. Where could she be?

"Now what? Any ideas?" I asked.

"Clearing in the woods?" Jerome asked.

"Attic?" Fabian asked.

"Cellar?" Patricia asked.

"Right, so Jerome and I will go to the clearing. Fabian and Mara will go to the attic and Patricia and Amber will go to the cellar." Mick said.

"Okay, if we find her text us." Fabian said and we went our different ways.

Nicole's POV

I was in the attic listening to funny songs to cheer me up. Like Paris Hilton's closet by Ke$ha. It was so funny. Fabian and Mara came in seeing me laughing

Mara's POV

"So you are okay?" I asked Nicole.

"Hey, yeah. I just needed a place to think." She said then pushed past us.

"So do you want to text everyone or should I?" I asked Fabian.

"You should." Fabian said then chased after Nicole.

**Found Nicole.**

I sent to everyone.

Fabian's POV

"Mad at me?" I asked her prepared to be yelled at.

"Why didn't you trust me? Do you still like Joy?" She asked me. I was in the door frame of her room. She is sitting on her bed. Her back facing me.

"Because, I am stupid, an idiot and had no idea what I was thinking." I said sighing.

"Do you want to go out with me? Do you still love Joy?" She asked.

"Joy is my past." I said to her not even moving.

"But do you love her?" She asked me.

"Hey Fabian!" Amber said. Saved by the Amber.

"I need to go and get dressed. I have something tonight." Nicole said walking past me.

Nicole's POV

I am wearing a pink zebra print top, a jean short skirt, knee-high pink converse and a bunch of friendship bracelets that are from my four best friends. I am going to see Brain.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked ,again. Everyone in the common room.

"Nowhere. I want to be alone." I said.

"Nicole wait. Where are you going?" Patricia asked me.

"I want to be alone." I said running out the door. If they need me they can just text me or call me. That doesn't mean I won't text them back or answer but I have my phone at all times.

"Sorry, Brain is grounded." His house mother said. When she opened the door.

"Can you tell him I stopped by?" I asked and she nodded.

I went to the clearing. I got 10 texts from Amber ,Fabian and everyone else in the house. Why can't they understand I want to be alone.

"What is wrong Nina? No one trusting you?" Joy said from behind.

"What do you want? Fabian? You can have him." I said going anywhere.

Joy's POV

The plan is not working. What is wrong? It should be working?

Fabian's POV

"What are you saying? I asked Nicole.

"I think we should take a break." She answered then left.

"Wait you are breaking up with me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think I should date someone my own age ,or how old I look. Maybe when I got back to a 16 year old we can try again?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure." I said and let her go.

Nicole's POV

"Nicole what is wrong?" Jerome asked.

"This is all you fault! You made me drink that stuff and it messed up my life! I hate you!" I yelled and stormed into my room.

Jerome's POV

"Mick come with me now." I said to Mixk.

"Why?" He asked.

"She is right. She is in a play, can't date Fabian and now if you get her something to change her back that will mess everything up." Amber said.

"Wait where is Fabian?" Alfie asked.

Joy's POV

"Joy, really? Why do you have to make lives miserable?" Fabian asked me.

"I'll stop if you go out with me." I said to him.

Brian's POV

I was talking on the phone with Nicole when she just asked me "Go

out with me?"

Amber's POV

Today is a dress down day! I am so happy! I am wearing my 'There's no crying in Fashion' cropped tee with a gray cami under it. A black layered skirt and black ballet flats. a glasses necklace and a black cashmere beret. Mara, Patricia and Nicole let me pick out their outfits too!

Mara got a 'Nerdy Birdy' graphic tee, short shorts brown ballet flats and a bow necklace.

Patricia got 'What's up?' graphic tee with a robot necklace. black and purple mid-calf converse and ripped up short shorts and a camera ring.

Nicole got 'Pocahontas' graphic tee, high tops ocean blue converse a ripple denim skirt and silver star earrings.(Outfits on meh profile!)

"Hey, where is Nicole?" I asked when I got to the breakfast table.

"She had to do something at school."Fabian said.

"Okay. I wonder what it is. Today we get our costumes in Drama and it is another all day class!" I said grabbing an apple.

"Okay, Amber want to walk over to class with me?" Alfie asked me offering his arm and I took it.

Nicole's POV

"Hey, miss me?" I asked jumping on to Brian's back.

"You know you could have asked instead of jumping." I said laughing and she got off.

"Sorry. Good news! I joined this class again!" She said with so much excitement.

"Awesome! But I thought you were in the play?" I asked sitting down.

"Mr. Sweet said I could still do the play but I need to stay in this class. The other one was way to hard." She said shrugging.

"Love the outfit." I said.

"Thank you." She said spinning.

Amber's POV

"She is in eighth grade!" I yelled.

"Yup, this class was to above her level." Mr. Sweet said.

"But she is the lead." Fabian said.

"Oh she will still be the lead just she wont be in this class." Mr. Sweet said and left.

"This is all your fault." Everyone said to Fabian.

"Me? Not only me but Mick, Alfie, and Jerome did not trust her too." He said.

"Stupid boys." I said and kicked Alfie in the leg.

"Amber! That hurts!" Alfie said hopping on one leg.

"Trixie!" Jerome said.

"Mara!" Fabian said.

"Ambs!" Mick said. We hit them to teach them a lesson. It works.

Nicole's POV

"Don't your friends miss you?" Brian asked me at lunch.

"Well I live with them so not really. I see them everyday." I said eating a grape.

"Do they know about our date?" He asked me.

"No for one major reason. Amber would me like 'OMG! Bicole! I need to make you a scrapbook!'" I said doing an impression of Amber.

"Funny." He said.

"Is that what you thin of me?" A voice said and I turned around to see Amber.

"No, Amber you are great." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Then what were you doing?" She asked me.

"I got some good news." I said covering up. She bought it.

"Okay, tonight we are going to run lines." She said and skipped off.

"Bicole?" He asked.

"Nicole and Brian." I said.

"Girls are weird." He said.

"And boys are too. I mean, who spends two days in front of a X-box?" I asked.

"Only if it is a really good game." He said laughing.

"See! Girls are not that bad." I said to him.

"You're not." He said and we kissed. Now I am confused. Both him and Fabian are good kissers.

"We have ELA!" I said pulling him up and walking to ELA(English Language Arts)

Fabian's POV

"What is wrong mate?" Jerome asked me in Drama.

"Nicole kissed Brian. She kissed him! Kissed! On the lips!" I said.

"But she broke up with you." Joy said.

"We are taking a break. I need to use the bathroom." I said going out the door.

Nicole's POV

"I'll be right back." I said right before I was going into the classroom.

"What the hell is it?" I asked Fabian.

"You kissed him." He said.

"Don't worry, you are still a good kisser. Now go." I said pushing him away.

"Nicole, when will you turn back?" Fabian asked me.

"After the play I promise." I said and pushed him away. This time he left.

Amber's POV

"Okay, the play is tomorrow. Be here at school and we will practice. Someone please tell Nicole. Goodnight." Mr. Winkler said.

Nicole's POV

"This dress is so itchy! I hate these shoes!" I said. My dress is a light blue strapless prom dress, it is really itchy. My shoes are sliver high heels and hurt my feet.

"Nicole, it is only one night ,and it is in two hours so be quiet." Joy snapped at me.

"Joy, you are need here now!" Mr. Winkler said.

"Nicole, get ready in opening outfit!" Mr. Winkler said and I changed.

My opening outfit is a denim button up dress and brown flats. My hair is down and straight. "Go." Mr. Winkler said and then the curtains opened.

~Play~

"Cinderella!" Patricia yelled from off stage.

"Ella!" Eve yelled of stage as well.

"Cinderella!" Mara yelled from off stage as well.

"Welcome to my life. Work till dawn and till the sunsets. Nothing is never silent in this household. I do everything here. My, stepsisters and stepmother don't lift a finger, been that way ever since my father died when I was fourteen. I am Cinderella." I said to the crowd.

"Cinderella, I need my breakfast!"

"Cinderella, my food!"

"I need my tea." All three yelled from off stage.

"Better start my day." I said and exited the stage.

Fabian and Alfie entered.

"Son, when will you find a wife?" Alfie asked.

"I told you. I need time." Fabian said.

"Well there is going to be a ball, and I am inviting every girl in the kingdom and you better chose one!" Alfie said jabbing his finger in Fabian's chest.

"Yes ,father." He said and exited, I entered with my step family.

"You call that washing? The cat could do better then you!" Patricia said, hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Lizabeth." I said scrubbing harder.

"Ella, the cat and dog are hungry!" Mara said.

"Cinderella!" Eve said.


	7. Chapter 7

Any of the Author notes that I didn't delete came from Fina2212 so sorry if I forgot to delete them. And no bad reviews if you have a problem with this story message me, the first few chapters will be from Fina2212's mind so don't give me bad reviews because I didn't write them and when I looked at her reviews they were good so I hope get the same kind when I start the writing.

Nicole's POV

**Nicole's POV**

I am cleaning the stairwell listening to my stepsisters do their cat impression, they are singing and it sounds like a cat.

"She is poor-or I am rich

She wears rags I wear cloths." Patricia sang to her version of Taylor Swift.

"She is ugly I am pretty

She wears plastic I wear diamonds." Eve sang.

"They are annoying I am not.

They can't sing I can." I sang to myself, laughing.

"Cinderella there is a spider! Kill it!" Patricia screamed like Amber.

So I did.

"Cinderella, get supper ready!" Mara yelled.

"Of course." I yelled back and got out the roast.

"Someone is at the door!" Eve yelled, I heard it but they always have a show about it.

"Hello?" I opened the door to some random 9th grader.

"Here" He said and left.

"Who was it?" Patricia yelled.

"Someone saying to turn off the dying sounds!" I yelled back to and laughed.

"Who was it?" Mara yelled.

"I don't know someone handing me a piece of paper.

"Oh I wanna see! I wanna see!" Patricia and Eve yelled running down the stairs.

"Mother look, a ball!" Patricia said.

"Every girl can come." Mara read.

"Well you can come but you need to wash our cloths, feed the dog, the cat ,give the cat a bath, polish our shoes, do our hair, do our make-up, do your cloths ,your hair, your make-up ,clean the windows, clean my room, clean her room ,clean Mother's room, clean the hallway, clean the floors, the bathrooms, the carpets ,and you need it to be done as soon as we are ready to go." Eve said to me closing up to my.

"Okay." I said this is going to be fun.

**Dresses:**

Mara has a slutty red dress, elbow length black gloves, black high heels, silver ring and bracelet and gold bangles.

Patricia has a pink dress, skin color heels, silver necklace and earrings.

Eve has a black dress black heels, gold bracelets and silver earrings.

I have a blue dress and silver heels. **(Outfit's on fina2212's profile.)**

"Hey! That is my skirt!" Eve said.

"My ribbon!" Patricia said and started to tear my dress apart.

**Fabian's POV**

We are on the last scene of the play. When I have to put the shoe and see who it fits.

~Play~

"Is that who lives here?" I asked before going out the door.

"No! Wait!" Nicole yelled flying down the stairs.

"Sit." I said and slipped on her shoe. And that is the end of the play

We all took our bows and changed for a party for the play.

~End of play~

"I need to go." Nicole said pulling Jerome along.

"Be careful!" I called after her.

**Nicole's POV**

"What bottle!" I yelled to Jerome.

"I don't know! Try this one!" Jerome said handing me a clear one.

"Okay and you try this one." I said handing him an orange one.

"Okay?" Jerome asked me.

"I sound like a chipmunk!" I yelled to him. I did.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Jerome said to me.

"I sound like a chipmunk! Fix this!" I yelled to him.

"Sleep on it and see if it goes away." Jerome said to me.

"Fine." I said.

**Amber's POV**

"You sound so funny!" I said to Nicole in the morning.

"Nicole, I think I should take you to a doctor." Trudy said to Nicole.

"Okay." Nicole said.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Alfie asked Nicole.

"Ask Jerome. I need to go to the doctors." Nicole said standing up.

**A.N And now I take over! Let's see how I do. All outfit's from here on out are on my profile.**

**At the doctors:**

**Nicole P.O.V **

When we arrived at the doctors I was wearing a t shirt with a tank top underneath, a pair of jeans, my purple Chuck Taylor sneakers, and my American Eagle bag and some pink plexi wrap holding my hair out of my face. **(That's what it's called right?) ** When we arrived Trudy said, "Go sit with Amber and Fabian in the waiting room." I headed to the waiting room and sat next to Fabian with Amber to my right. "Hey Nicole, how you holding up?" asked Fabian. I tried ignoring him but he nudged my shoulder for me to answer him. "What do you think? I sound like a chipmunk, I could be in Alvin and the Chipmunks!" I replied coldly. "Okay, so how are things going on with you and Brian?" "Great, terrific actually! How are things with you and Joy?" "Nina, I don't like her at all how many times must I tell you that?" "I'm not Nina until this spell wears off so don't call me that." I got up and sat across from him and Amber. Trudy came over and said, "The doctor will be here in a half hour sweets." "Thanks. I need to go call Brian be right back."  
>I went outside and sat on a bench and dialed his number. <strong>(Brian is <strong>** underlined, ****Nicole is **_italics)_

Brian: Hello?  
><span>_Nicole: Hey it's me, I'm at the doctors right now waiting for the checkup. _

Brian: How you feeling?

_Nicole: Fine, just my voice sounds a bit strange is all._

Brian: That's good. I was wondering want to go to La France De Lat Moo tomorrow or the next day?

_Nicole: Sure. Well I gotta go Doctor's almost here. Well see you later, love you.  
><em>Brian: See you later, love you too. 

#end of conversation#

I headed back in and sat next to Amber, on the other side so that Fabes was 2 seats away. I looked at Ambers outfit and saw that she was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress, purple flats and a little purple hat. "Hey Nicole, so what did you and Brian talk about?" "Nothing, much just that we have a date tomorrow or the day after. Want to help me pick out an outfit tomorrow?" "Wait are you asking me, amber Maria Millington, to help you, Nicole Josephina Martinez, to help you pick an outfit out for your date?" "I can't believe I'm saying this but yes." "Oh goody, your dress will be absolutely perfect!"

**Fabians POV**

I couldn't believe it, Nin- I mean Nicole is allowing Amber to help her choose an outfit for HER date! I'm still upset about the whole dating thing and how she was turned into a bleeping **(Oh and those of you who don't know I hate swearing so yeah. On with the story!) ** 13 year old! When she got back from the doctor's room thing she was holding a piece of paper which she handed to Trudy. It was probably just a prescription. When we piled into the cab my left thigh was hitting Nicole's and my right was hitting the door.

**Ambers POV.(2 days later night of Nicole's date.) **

So today was Nicole's date with Brian and she was going to look awesome. "Where are you going?" "It's a French restaurant, La France De Lat Moo to be exact." "OOOOOH fancy!" I dressed her in a black and white dress, white diamond earrings with black ribbons on them and other black and white things.

**Super tired right now so I leave off there. School started on September 6****th**** so I'm pretty busy. My birthday's tomorrow so I'm pretty excited about that and I got an fb and been pretty much on there every day. Next chapter the sate happens. Outfits on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE DATE **

I don't own this

**Fabian's POV**

After Amber had finished getting Nicole dressed, she came down. Nicole was absolutely beautiful. "You look very pretty Nicole." I told her. "Thanks Fabian. Do I still sound horrible?" "No, you sound like you always have." She started blushing and I felt my face get warmer. "Well... I got to go. Have fun on your date." "Yeah, see you." I went into me and Mick's room and banged my head on the wall. Mick came in and said, "What are you doing Mate?" "Nothing. Why don't you go play soccer or something? Or even better how about you go train with Mara?" he left grumbling about homework or something like that. I sat on the bed and looked at the Egyptian book about the Cup of Ankh. Then I heard my window shatter. I got up and went to see what was going on. I found a rock with a note tied around it. I unwrapped the note and read it:

_**Dear Sibuna,**_

_**Yes it is me Rufus Zeno and no I am not dead yet. I know that you gave me the fake elixir and that Miss Martin is the chosen one. I have learned through my group of spies AKA a girl called Arianna Breeze who is in the eighth grade and that Nina is now Nicole Martinez a 13 year old girl currently going out with a Mr. Brian McAllen. I will be coming. If you want your precious chosen one to stay alive tonight meet me at the old warehouse at midnight with the cup and elixir. **_

_**-RZ**_

I couldn't believe it, Rufus knew all about Nicole and he could have her as we speak. I ran upstairs to get Amber then we got Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie and we ran back upstairs to the girl's bedroom. "Amber where's Nina's Diary?" When it's just us we call Nicole Nina so we don't get confused. "Under her bed. Why?" I grabbed the diary and opened it. I quickly skimmed to the day of prom. "Take a look at this,** ' **_**February 19**__**th**__**, 201, Dear Diary, today was one of the greatest and scariest days in my life, even scarier then when I watched as my parents were hit by a car and killed. First of all, Fabian asked me to prom and I thought it was the most romantic thing in the world. The scary part was when we got to prom we headed to the History Room where we thought we would find Joy but instead we found Rufus. Mr. Winkler was there too getting ready for his date with Miss. Robinson. Rufus had Mr. Winkler go get the elixir. Then he searched the bag we had brought with us thinking we had the puzzle pieces but instead he found water bottles. He held up this thing of sand flies that are VERY deadly and threatened us with them. When the hour was almost up he grabbed me by the arm and started walking out of the room with m. Fabian did one of the most romantic and ran at Rufus yelling, ' Leave her!' We all ran out of the room, the hourglass that held the sand flies were tossed around then at me. I had no clue whatsoever what to do with them Jerome kept yelling at me to throw them at Rufus. When I finally did with a little force by Jerome we all rushed into the hallway and leaned against the lockers. Fabes asked if I was alright. We headed for the house and found Joy had already tried to put the pieces together but they didn't work for her. Fabian asked when I was born when I told him the 7**__**th**__** of July which was the same day Joy was born he asked when exactly. I stated that sometime early in the morning and it turns out Joy was born at night. When we got downstairs we started the ceremony thing and when the cup was built Rufus came up from behind us and took the cup. Then he grabbed Amber and held the queen of the sand flies to her ear and said that he wanted the elixir or he would kill Amber. Fabian handed him the 'elixir' which turned out to be fake and he drank it out of the Cup of Ankh and the Scales of Life started tipping on Alfie's name. Alfie started acting like he was dead and the cup was put in the furnace by Rufus and the door was locked. Victor came running down and was all mad and seemed sad about not becoming immortal. When Rufus left Alfie stopped acting that he was dead and we all learned that the elixir wasn't real and that Fabian had thrown the real one out. When we got back to the dance Amber announced the prom King and Queen and she said me and Fabians names. I walked up and she said 'Could it have hurt to brush your hair.' I went up to the stage and I and Fabian were crowned King and Queen. When we started dancing a slow song came on and me and Fabian started talking "You look" Fabian had started but I interrupted him, "Like a mess." "No beautiful." I felt my face get hot as I blushed and then we kept talking. We started kissing or as the British say snogging. I had hid the cup under the stage where we had the play. I also got to see Sarah and her parents. We heard clapping and we both blushed. Tonight was the best night I ever had and probably will ever have. **_

_**Night Diary,**_

_**Mrs. Nina Marie Rutter' **_

I blushed when I read the last part, "So that means the cup is under the stage." "Yeah." Answered Alfie. "Dang it she didn't tell me about how the kiss was!" We all laughed. "We gotta go now." I looked at my watch and saw it read 11:45 PM "We got 15 minutes to get Nina." We ran downstairs and outside to the bike shed. _**(Ambers bike is on my profile couldn't find anything good for the other guys.) **_Patricia got on her black and red bike. __I hopped on my navy blue BMX bike and Amber got n her pink bike , Jerome got on his Green bike that he had decorated with Joker stickers, and Alfie got on his yellow bike that he connected a joker hat onto. We took off towards the warehouse. When we reached the warehouse I heard a scream come from inside and something fall. The scream sounded a lot like Nina. "Nina!" I yelled into the air to no one in particular. I hopped off the bike not realizing that I had forgotten to grab the cup from school. When I got in I saw that Nina had been shoved into a box and had cuts on her arms and one on her face. Blood was on her dress and in her hair and she looked like she was about to murder Rufus. "What did he do to you?" "He- he took me from Brian before I could get to the restaurant. Fabian what am I going to do?" She had tears running down her face and getting into the cuts. "Well it looks like the happy couple is back together." I turned around and saw Rufus. "Rufus, release here right now!" "Did you bring the cup and elixir like I asked?" I looked into my backpack and saw that I didn't have the cup and only had some fake elixir. "I have the elixir but not the cup." "Well then I guess I can do this the hard way." He held a knife above Nicole and started to chant, "Okla Sahib Moa Sadat, Okla Sahib Moa Sadat." Nicole started to levitate in the air and her body started glowing a goldish color. I screamed her name but she didn't answer. She was set back on the ground and her skin was now a very pale color. "What did you do to her?" I yelled at Rufus. He laughed evilly and then ran out the door. I ran to Nicole's side and shook her hand. "Wake up, wake up!" I yelled at her when she didn't respond. I lifted her into my arms and noticed that she was getting taller and taller and her hair was going back to the way it used to be. Her clothes changed into a dress that Cleopatra would wear. She stood up and her eyes opened they were a goldish color. Her mouth opened and words that she would not normally say came out, "Thank you, for saving me from Rufus Zeno. He did not drink the correct Elixir of life and for that I shall not die." She was sounding so formal and not at all like she usually does. "Nina, what's going on?" She looked at me then dropped into my arms looking like she was 13 again. She opened her eyes and weakly said, "Fabian, what happened?" "Nothing happened Nina. Don't worry about a thing." I kissed her forehead something I hadn't done in what felt like ages. She started blushing and Amber went, "Ohhhhhh! I should have brought my camera this would be a perfect picture for the 'Fabina' scrapbook." "Amber!" yelled Patricia. "Sorry." I looked at Nicole and said, "If you will, I mean will, no I mean. Grrrr I don't know what to say." "Wow Stutter Rutters back." Said Jerome. "Nina, will you take me back?" "Yes." "Oh okay, wait did you say yes?" "Yes!" "She said yes!" "Guys I really hate to break this Shaggy and Velma moment but we should leave before Rufus comes back." Said Jerome ruining the entre moment. "So now we're Velma and Shaggy, thanks a lot Jerome." Said Nicole. "I try." I lifted her into my arms and walked out. I set her up on my handlebars and started driving back to the house. "Nicole, did you ever once try to call Brian for help?" She looked at me with sad looking eyes, "No, I didn't really have time to think. Why?" "Well he is your boyfriend. I thought you might text him or something." "Oh well it wasn't really that important." I heard her phone go off and she looked at the screen she answered the phone. "Hello?" I heard a voice at the end of the line but it didn't sound like a boy more like a girl. "Yes, this is she. Who may this be that's talking?" I heard another muffled voice then tears came out of Nicole's eyes. "She's gone but how?" "Nicole, what's wrong?" She put a finger to her lip to shush me. "She died of heart attack?" The muffled voice replied then Nicole said, "Thank you, Doctor McCanallon I'll get the flight booked as soon as possible." She hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket. "Now tell me what's wrong?" "It's my Gran. She died of a heart attack this morning. I just talked to her a few weeks ago she was fine. Fabian I got to get back to age 16 and soon." I stopped the bike in front of the bike shed and helped the now crying Nicole of the handle bars. "I think we need to have a Sibuna mystery." She nodded and I helped her upstairs to her and Amber's room. When I was heading back down to get everybody Amber pulled me to the side and asked what had happened and why Nicole was still crying. "Her Gran passed away. We need to get her back to the correct age and fast." We walked upstairs but first Jerome had to grab something from his room. When he got back up he was carrying about 50 bottles of potions. "Jerome, what are you doing?" Asked Alfie, "I grabbed theses to help Nina. There all I could find in the basement." He laid them on Amber's bed and took a lavender colored one. Nicole took a sip of it and a huge zit grew on the end of her nose. "What am I going to do now, I got a huge zit!" shouted Nicole. "Try this." I handed her a green one and the zit disappeared but her eyes changed to a dark brown color then changed back. "Definitely not this one." Amber handed her a hot pink one and Nina changed back to her old self. "Wow, this actually worked. Thanks Ambs. "Then her voice started cracking and her face went really pale. She fell to her the ground her eyes only partly open. I caught her and laid her head n my lap. "Nina, you okay?" She started shouting, "No, Gran don't leave me!" Then she said, "Mom, dad you came back. I thought you were at work." She sounded like was five again around the age she was when her parents were killed. "Don't leave me! Grans gone and I can't lose you too!" I shook her shoulder and she came back to the real word. "Nina, you okay?" "Yeah, just a bit shooken up is all." I got to book a flight to America for the funeral. Fabian and Amber will you come with me?" "Sure thing Ni-Ni." Answered Amber. "Sure thing love." "Wait what did you just call me?" "Nothing all I said was sure thing." She blushed and I knew she heard what I really said. "I gotta call Brian and break up with him."

**Okay so I know that was a long chapter and stuff. So I made Rufus come back and Nina change back but stuff will happen in America. I'm going to make the funeral and traveling outfits tonight for Nina and Amber and if possible Fabian. Remember the 4 R's, Review, read, reuse, recycle. Oh and the next chapter includes the phone call and the flight and arrival in America. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Call and Surgery **

**I don't own nuthin' **

**I have poll on what I should write for a story completely separate from this so if you cold please vote on it, it's House of Anubis and Percy Jackson.**

**So I'm going to do a sequel so I can have some fun in the beginning. Ill post what it's about next chapter. **

_**Nina's POV**_

I was finally back to my regular self so I was happy. I grabbed my phone and called Brian's cell. "Hey Brian." "Hey Nicole, where were you earlier?" "I had to go. Look I have to go back to America. My dad's really sick and might not live so I'm going back to live at home." "I'm coming over." I heard the dial tone and hung up. I heard the door bell ring 5 minutes later and ran to the door. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi is Nicole here?" "Sorry but you just missed her. She left for the plane 2 hours ago." "Ohh. Will you tell her that I need to talk to her when she calls or something?" "Sure, by the way I'm her cousin Nina." He walked off and I closed the door. 'That was close.' I thought to myself. I walked upstairs and started packing for the week I would be gone. When I got upstairs and was in the middle of packing my outfits. **(It's a Saturday and they leave in Sunday so it's a to Sunday through Sunday deal. Outfits on my profile.) **I felt a pair of arms grab me from around my waste and spin me around. "Let me down." I heard laughing come from behind me then Fabian said, "What's the password?" "I have pepper spray in my pocket." I didn't but that got him to put me down. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I really need to finish packing Fabes." He nodded and sat on Amber's bed. I laughed at the look of him in all the pink that Ambers half of the room consisted of. "What?" "All that pink just makes you funny looking." He smiled and laughed. I finished packing, packing my black dress and shoes lastly. Hundreds of things were going in my mind, funeral on Thursday the 19th of December, funeral in Newport, Minnesota at 1:30 PM. I had to pack warm clothes for the frigid winter that's going on in Minnesota, **(I live in MN but I put down I different town and it does get pretty cold, last year we had -25 degree temps) **I had to make sure Amber had enough clothes, but not too much. **(Pretend its winter.) **My little brother will be there, he's 13 and named Jackson and he lived with my Gran but now will be coming here. "Nina, you okay?" asked Fabian. I shivered at the sound of his voice because I was lost in my thoughts, "Yeah, just got a lot to think about." I was also thinking about what would happen to my horse, Lydia, when I have to return to England. Maybe Uncle Richard and Aunt Darcy and my 4 cousins could keep him on their farm in Hugo. **(All these towns are real.) **My phone then went off and I looked at the caller ID it was Jackson. "Hey Jack. What's up?" "Her Ni-Ni I need to ask you about something." "What?" "Can I bring Kimberly to the funeral?" "Yeah, sure. I'm glad you guys are still together after you dated Amanda, Brooke, Dailey and Lindsey." "Yeah, she sure is a keeper. Well I gotta go. Time for dinner." I said goodbye and hung my phone up. "Who was that?" asked Amber who was entering the room. "My brother, you'll meet him at the funeral." "KK." She was busy texting on her phone, she was probably texting Alfie. "Did you pack some warm clothes?" "Hu? Oh yeah sure." She replied. I grabbed her biggest suitcase and checked and saw that it held long sleeved shirts and some jeans, all the shirts were pink. I looked at the next biggest and found her curler, blow dryer, straightener and a bunch of makeup in it. "Ambs, you do know we're only going for 7 days?" "Yeah, but I had to pack enough makeup to look like I always do." "Fine." I hopped on my Apple laptop and looked up Delta flights from England to Minnesota. "Hey Fabian does a flight tomorrow at 5 AM work for you?" "Sure is that the earliest you got?" "Well we could go at 2:30 AM but Amber would be worried about wrinkles when she has to get up at 1:30 in the morning." I then took a close look at my wallpaper and saw that it was my final Christmas Eve with Gran. I felt tears come to my eyes but didn't let them go. "Nina, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm finished packing, so I'm going for a walk." I left the room and walked downstairs with my iPod nano in hand. I walked into the woods and put my headphones in and scrolled down to 'if I die Young' by The Band Perry and started singing to it.

**If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<strong>

**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>

**If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<strong>

**The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<strong>

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<strong>

**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<strong>

**If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

**Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**

When I was finished I scrolled down to 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift and started sing,

**You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<strong>

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<strong>

**Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you  
>He would try to take away my pain<br>And he just might make me smile  
>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<strong>

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>something keeps me holding on to nothing**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<strong>

**I know, I know, I just know  
>You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.<strong>

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<strong>

**Oh**

**You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
>Never thought I'd see it...<strong>

I felt someone or something grab me from behind and the earth went black when Taylor was sing the last line. When I came to I was still in the woods but this time I felt a pain shoot up my legs and there was a note was next to my iPod that sadly had a crack in the screen. I grabbed the note and then looked for my iPhone 4 and looked for Fabians number. The note read,

'_**Dear Chosen One,**_

_**Look out for me in America. –RZ**_

When Fabian finally answered his cell phone I said, "Fabes, can you and Amber come and get me. I'm by the old warehouse and it's an emergency." "What happened?" "I think I sprained my ankle is all and I can't walk on it." "Amber's busy picking out what she will wear for the funeral so I'll come get you with my bike." He hung the phone up and I sighed and sat against an oak tree. 10 minutes later I heard Fabian yell my name, "Nina, where are you?" I shouted back, "Over here!" He came riding on his bike up to me and felt up and down my leg that my well torn skirt once covered.  
>"Ouch!" I yelped when he touched my knee. "Looks like you night of shattered your knee cap. We should get you into a doctor soon." I nodded and he lifted me p and sat me on the handle bars of his bike. I held on tightly as he biked us back to the house. When we got back to the house he yelled for Trudy and told her that I had a nasty fall in the woods and that I banged up by knee pretty badly. She said, "Well get her into the car, dearie and I'll bring her into the ER. You may come with." He nodded and helped me into the back of Trudy's car. While we were driving to the hospital I looked at my iPod to see how bad it was damaged. He crack went deeply into the device and ran the entire length of the Nano; I frowned because to had been a gift from my Gran last Christmas. "Looks like we might have to leave in 2 more days or so." "Yeah, I gotta call Uncle Richard and get the funeral rescheduled." I looked at my phones calendar and saw that the next time we could leave would be December 22nd. "That's super close to Christmas and I bet you want to hang out with your folks." "We don't do much anyways and I'm 17 almost 18 so I'm almost a grownup. They can last just one Christmas without me. It's just Amber we have to worry about." As soon as he said that my phone went off with Amber's picture on it. "Nina, what happened to you?" "I fell that's all. Hey so the funeral's going to be moved to Christmas Day because of mixed reasons. I'll tell you when I get back to the house." "Okay, I guess I can still come. Mum and Dad are in Cuba anyways." I laughed and then said goodbye and hung up. "Well Amber can come; her folks are in Cuba for the holidays." Then we pulled into the hospital and Fabian helped me get into a wheelchair. He wheeled me up to the desk and I signed the necessary papers and Trudy did the rest. The doctor came and got me almost immediately and brought me into the X- ray room to get pictures of my leg. When he was done she showed us the pictures and said that the growth plate in my knee was broken <strong>(My little sister's friend had that happen and was stuck in a wheelchair for about 2 months.) <strong> But that it wasn't so bad that I would be able to board the plane with a brace and pair of crutches but that I would need surgery to re- construct the bone, and also that I would need a cast along with my brace to prevent further injury. I nodded and got changed into the pajamas that Trudy had grabbed for me. "Fabes, you can come back in now." He came in blushing when he saw part of my belly that the shirt wasn't covering. I pulled the shirt down and laid down on the comfy hospital bed. "How's your knee feeling?" "Eh, painful but nothing that a little surgery can't fix right?" "Yup." The doctor whose name was Dr. Susan, came in and handed me the itchy hospital gown. I was said to have to get out of my comfy jammies but changed into the pale blue gown anyways. I got onto the bed again and Fabian was sent into the waiting room to sit with Trudy while the surgery was happening. Two nurses, one with long straight blond hair and the other with thick curly black hair came in and wheeled me into the OR. Before I was put under the doctor put a mask over my mouth and told me to count to ten and then I fell asleep. In the dream I had, Fabian and I were eating a picnic in the gardens by the house when Rufus came up from behind me and started to stab Fabian in the neck. I screamed and ran into the house and found all my friend dead with blood covering their faces and clothes. The only one who was still alive was Amber who had put ketchup all over herself and played dead. We walked out of the house both armed with knives and found Rufus and killed him. I then ran to Fabian and held his poor dead freezing cold hand to my chest and started kissing his body. Then I woke up to the sound of the wheels on my bed squeaking on the overly waxed hospital floors. When I came too completely everything was fuzzy but then went back to normal. I heard a knock on my door and I told the person to come in. Fabian walked in with a bouquet of white and purple daises and lilacs and a teddy bear that had a broken leg, he was followed by Jerome who had a bunch of balloons, then Mick who was carrying about 50 teddy bears. **(Like that scene in the Game Plan.) **"How you feeling?" Asked Jerome. "Better my throat hurts but I'm better then I was earlier." "That's good." Fabian then came and sat on the edge of my bed careful not to touch me at all. "Hey, Nina, where did you get that cute dress?" asked Amber as she walked in. "Amber it's not a dress." "Why not?" "My butt hangs out of the back." "Oh." Fabians face went red after I said that. The straight blond nurse came into my room and squealed, "Amber!" "Ohmigods, Kimmy is that you?" "Amber, who is this?" asked Mick. Amber then replied, "Oh, this is my cousin." Then I saw that they looked a whole lot alike. "So this is the Nina that you've told about. Well, Miss. Martin I have your lunch right here and a Mr. Richard Martin called." "Thanks." "Well, I gotta go Doc. Baker wants me to give a sponge bath to the patient in room 189. Bye Amber." She left the room and Jerome went, "Well… that was awkward." I asked, "Where's Alfie?" "His folks came and picked him up for the holidays." "That gotta suck." I then picked up my phone and motioned for everybody but Sibuna to leave the room. I then called Uncle Richard and when he picked up he sighed in relief, "Thank god you called Nines. How you feeling, I was told you had to have surgery?" "I'm fine; I just shattered my knee cap. Hey I got a question, could you and Aunt Darcy keep Lydia on your farm during the school year, and move the funeral to Christmas Day or Christmas Eve?" "Sure thing, we've had your horse here since you first left for school this year. And how about we move the funeral to Christmas Day." "Okay, well I gotta go. Talk to you later Uncle Rich." I hung up the phone then said, "Okay, so Rufus may be in America while Me, Fabian and Amber are gone. What should we do?" Jerome raised his hand and started to say, "You could-"I then interrupted him, "No Jerome we are not covering him in tartar sauce like they did in SpongeBob." "But it would be so cool!" Then Fabian spoke up, "Well we could all just stick together." "Good idea Fabes. All in agreement please say yes, all that don't agree say nay." Everyone said yes, even Jerome. The doctor walked in and ushered everyone out, "You can return back to your house at 8:00 PM tonight because all we had to do was fix a small fracture line on the growth plate. Let's set your cast, what colors would you like to use?" He handed me a bunch of different colored little colors. I picked red white and blue for the colors and purple for the cover things for my pair of crutches. When the doctor was finished setting it she strapped the brace on my knee and helped me get steady on my crutches. A nurse, the one with thick curly brown hair from earlier, helped me change into my pajamas and helped me get into the waiting room and then into the car. When we got back to the house Trudy had already changed the flight schedule thing for the 19th.

**Okay so there's a new chapter. Remember to vote on the poll and I'll post the results when I close it. And my new nickname on here Fina- Percabeth Fan. Outfits on my profile. **

**3 reviews for a new chapter. **

**And now for the dedications:**

**Izzi08: IKR it's such a romantic story, and that chapter was all from Fina2212 so all credit goes to her.**

**Fina2212: Thanks for the 3 reviews. Thanks for saying that the chapter I wrote was good.**

**FabinaFina: Thanks for the review!**

**And thanks to all the people that have added/ favorite this story to their list. **


	10. ADOPTION

ADOPTION!

SO HEY GUYS I'M PUTTING ALL THE STORIES THAT ARE NOT MY NEW KANE CHRONICLES (BE UP SOON) UP FOR ADOPTION AND I WANTED TO SAY ITS BEEN A PLEASURE WRITING FOR YOU BUT ITS TOO HARD TO CONCENTRATE ON THEM AND MY FINALS SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASE DO! UM SO THE QUESTION IN ORDER TO ADOPT IS: What was the first chapter about?

MY HUNGER GAMES STORY IS GOING TO BE DELETED BECAUSE I GOT SOME REVIEWS THAT I AM RATHER CONFUSED ON. ALSO ALL FINISHED STORIES ARE NOT UP FOR ADOPTION. THANKS GUYS AND MAY THE ODDS FOR THE ADOPTION BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR


	11. Adopter by SibunaStories7110!

So Be Careful of What You Drink goes to SibunaStories7110! Check it out and it was awesome writing for you guys! I have a smurfs story, a Kane Chronicle and HOA story in progress so one of them should be up tonight. Thanks again guys 


End file.
